La chica del Distrito 2
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Clove vio e hizo muchas cosas mientras además de ser una tributo profesional en Los Juegos. ¿Habrá realizado un baile de Lambada a un árbol? ¿Habrá tenido una pelea en el desayuno con una cucharilla para el café? Sólo Collins lo sabe.
1. Alucinaciones

_**[[**_ _Este fic participa en el "Minireto de Septiembre" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ _ **]]**_

* * *

 **Alucinaciones**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

El baile sobre el que me tocó escribir fue la **Lambada:**

La lambada es un ritmo creado en Brasil y un baile surgido en Pará, Brasil en la década de 1970. El término lambada proviene de una palabra portuguesa usada en Brasil que describe el movimiento de un látigo. Este movimiento ondulatorio y suelto es imitado por los cuerpos de los bailarines. La ambigüedad oscura de esta figura, es una de las cosas que distingue a la lambada de otros bailes. Es un baile que por lo regular se realiza en pareja y que el roce y la agilidad de los movimientos suelen generar mucha intimidad y cercanía, relacionándolo como un baile del tipo sexual.

* * *

Me despierto de mi sueño al escuchar gritos a mi alrededor. Abro los ojos lo más rápido que puedo e intento entender lo que sucede... Tardo un instante en darme cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, y ese instante me deja como consecuencia un dolor punzante en la mano izquierda. Cuando llega la segunda picadura ya he entendido lo que ocurre: alguien ha soltado una emboscada de rastrevíspulas en donde estábamos acampando. Suelto las armas que tenía en las manos y salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, avanzando a trompicones debido al irregular terreno.

No estoy segura de como comenzó el ataque, Glimmer debió haber evitado esto.

" **Al lago, al lago** " escucho a Cato gritar a lo lejos. En esta arena esa será una de las únicas maneras de quitarse de encima a estos nefastos insectos.

La cabeza empieza a darme vueltas, y cada vez me tropiezo mas con los troncos que hay en el irregular suelo. Siento nauseas y noto que me empieza a sangrar la nariz. En mi mano izquierda siento un palpitar y un hormigueo que momentos antes no estaba ahí. Ahora veo a las hormigas sobre mí, en mis brazos, en mis piernas, sobre mi pecho y sobre mi cara...

No veo el lago por ningún lado, y me cerco a un árbol cercano y comienzo a restregarme contra él en un desesperado intento de espantar a estas hormigas azules, verdes y moradas... ¡Ahh, las hormigas amarillas son tan tiernas! Son mortíferas y salvajes, como solemos ser los tributos profesionales... Comienzo a reírme mientras el árbol comienza a moverse ¡a moverse! A estas alturas el árbol ya es color arcoiris. Parece que quiere bailar conmigo ¡bailemos árbol!

Comienzo abriendo mis brazos para formar un abrazo para el árbol, muevo mis manos cómo si las pusiera en el hombro de un chico que fuera mi compañero de baile. Siento que el árbol mueve sus ramas color violeta para ponerlas en mi cadera. Mi mano y su rama quedan entrelazadas, y nuestros cuerpos bien cerca. Oh árbol que buen compañero de baile eres.

Piso en el suelo cubierto de arañas multicolores con mi pie izquierdo y con el derecho marco un paso al costado acompañando con un golpe de cadera, como si fuera un látigo. Repito con la pierna contraria y vuelvo a empezar, mientras lanzo risitas tontas a la vez que sigo moviendo las caderas; cuento mis movimientos con el clásico 1, 2, 3 al ritmo de la tonada que las hormigas comienzan a cantar.

Tiro de mi cabeza junto con la cadera volviendo a hacer el látigo, poco antes de caer en un suelo repleto de hormigas... ¡Las hormigas me cargan y me llevan con ellas! ¡Me han coronado cómo su reina! ¡Gritan mi nombre! ¡Clove, Clove, Clove...!

" **Clove, Clove, despierta"** escucho una voz que me dice, mientras recibo bofetadas en las mejillas.

 **"¿Eh?"** Balbuceo, mientras comienzo a regresar a la realidad. Lo recuerdo todo... Más o menos.

 **"Te encontré desmayada frente a un árbol, así que tuve que cargarte hasta el campamento"** mi mirada comienza a regresar, y comienzo a distinguir figuras en mi borroso campo de visión. Frente a mí está Cato, que me mira con una mezcla de exasperación y preocupación. **"Fueron las rastrevíspulas, nos picaron a todos"** me aclara. Todo vuelve a tener sentido, y me relajo. Por el momento no me importa saber nada más, sólo intento olvidar las alucinaciones. La persona que hizo esto lo pagará caro.

* * *

580 Palabras.

No sabía que personaje usar, y para que **May** y yo no usaramos al mismo, escogí a Clove. No soy muy de pensamientos estrambóticos, así que no sabía muy bien representar una alucinación, espero que al final el baile haya quedado bien descrito y bailado xd.

Saludos :")


	2. Desayunos y cucharas

**[[** Este fic participa en el "Minireto de diciembre" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera". **]]**

* * *

 **Desayunos y cucharas**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

El objeto que me ha tocado para intentar hacer una broma con él, es una cuchara para el café.

* * *

—Buenos días —digo mientras entro bostezando al comedor.

—Hola —me devuelve el saludo Enobaria mientras se retoca el maquillaje—. ¡Wow! Apenas ayer se subieron al tren para ir al Capitolio y _alguien_ ya adaptó su compartimiento a su hábitat natural.

—Uno de los sirvientes del Capitolio salió con la peor cara de horror posible después de ver todo el desorden que habías logrado hacer en tan pocas horas —explica Cato, hablando por primera vez, mientras toma algo que parece ser café.

—No es mi culpa que no encontrara nada cómodo en los cajones —me justifico. No me sorprende que alguien se desmaye al ver la obra de arte que sucedió en mi compartimento.

—Estoy esperando un mensaje del Capitolio —habla mi mentora levantándose de la mesa y dejando su estuche en la misma—. Intenten no matarse mientras no estoy.

 _"Intenten"_ palabra clave. Cato y yo nos hemos quedado solos en la mesa, y decido que más de una pequeña broma matutina no estaría nada mal...

—¿Ya te diste cuenta que la _cuchara_ _para_ el _café_ tiene en realidad, olor a menta? —Pregunto, con intenciones no demasiado inocentes.

—No. Y no me interesa —responde Cato en tono cortante.

—¡Uy! Alguien amaneció de buen humor —comento sarcásticamente—. Tú huélela y ya, confía en mí.

—Lo haré si de esa manera me dejas desayunar en paz —responde, acercando la cucharilla a su nariz.

No pierdo tiempo en tomar el cuchillo para mantequilla que está a un lado de mí y lanzárselo a la nariz, logrando que se golpee con la cuchara. Me carcajeo mientras escucho el tintinear de los cubiertos de plata cayendo al suelo.

—¡Ay, sí! Ja ja, como me estoy riendo —ironiza Cato—. ¿Y tú ya te diste cuenta de que la cucharilla de Enobaria tiene sabor a uva?

Estoy completamente segura de que eso es falso, pero le dejo devolverme la broma.

—No, déjame probarlo —respondo, mientras tomo la cucharilla para el café que mi mentora no ha usado y la pruebo. Verdaderamente me sorprendo: sí tiene sabor a uva.

—Oye, esto es... ¡Eh! —Le digo encontrando la trampa que había pasado por alto: pegamento. Con el cubierto adherido a mi lengua, lo miro ceñuda.

—"Pegamento para pestañas postizas" —explica Cato riéndose—, Enobaria lo dejó junto a su maquillaje en una esquina de la mesa.

—Les dije que intentaran no matarse —interrumpe la voz de mi mentora mientras entra, al verme a mí con una cuchara pegada a la lengua y a Cato con la nariz roja.

* * *

Si no me equivoco, 424 palabras.

Pues bien, por si no ha quedado claro, soy pésima en comedia, es uno de los géneros que menos se me da escribir. Pero creo que al final quedó un trabajo medianamente presentable.

Abrazos de mora azul y mucho éxtito en todo lo que se propongan :"D


End file.
